1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates to high strength, corrosion resistant alloys. The alloys according to the present disclosure may find application in, for example and without limitation, the chemical industry, the mining industry, and the oil and gas industries.
2. Description of the Background of the Technology
Metal alloy parts used in chemical processing facilities may be in contact with highly corrosive and/or erosive compounds under demanding conditions. These conditions may subject metal alloy parts to high stresses and aggressively promote erosion and corrosion, for example. If it is necessary to replace damaged, worn, or corroded metallic parts, operations may need to be entirely suspended for a time at a chemical processing facility. Extending the useful service life of metal alloy parts in facilities used to process and convey chemicals may be achieved by improving the mechanical properties and/or corrosion resistance of the alloys, which may reduce costs associated with chemical processing.
Similarly, in oil and gas drilling operations, drill string components may degrade due to mechanical, chemical, and/or environmental conditions. The drill string components may be subject to impact, abrasion, friction, heat, wear, erosion, corrosion, and/or deposits. Conventional materials used for drill string components may suffer from one or more limitations. For example, conventional materials may lack sufficient mechanical properties (for example, yield strength, tensile strength, and/or fatigue strength), corrosion resistance (for example, pitting resistance and stress corrosion cracking), and non-magnetic properties. Also, conventional materials may limit the size and shape of the drill string components. These limitations may reduce the useful life of the components, complicating and increasing the cost of oil and gas drilling.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide novel alloys having improved corrosion resistance and/or mechanical properties.